rmjifandomcom-20200213-history
Mei Ning
Mei Ning is Foundation Establishment cultivator from the Scattered Star Seas. She possesses the Transient Jade Phoenix Marrow constitution that generates Transient Spirit Qi which is an extremely pure form of spiritual energyChapter 587. First Meeting Mei Ning and her brother sensed a Heavenly Omen on a nearby island. Together, they traveled to the isolated Island to investigate the omen that was being formed by an cultivator performing the Soulrise TechniqueChapter 568. Naively, she and others believed that Heavenly Omens are the precursor to the appearance of treasures. She encountered other low-grade cultivators, including one that was seeking to take her as his Dao Companion. Mei Ning met a Late-Core Formation stage Han Li who threatened to kill them should they remain near the island. Fearing for her life, she immediately took her brother and flew as fast as she could away from the island. Trapped in the Umbra Realm Unfortunately, before Mei Ning could travel far, she was stopped by another Core Formation cultivator that would not let anyone leave the area until they had acquired the treasure being generated by the Heavenly OmenChapter 569. Sandwiched between two conflicting seniors, she directed this senior to visit the island where they were effortlessly killed by Han Li. As a result of remaining in the area, she was sucked into the Umbra Realm when a Ghost Mist suddenly appeared in the areaChapter 576. She was rendered unconscious landing on top of Han Li. Since both had their cultivation restricted, her physical contact aroused Han Li resulting in an embarrassing momentChapter 578. Mei Ning traveled with Han Li through the Umbra Realm. Luckily, Han Li possessed a strengthened body and martial techniques that allowed them to overcome ferocious beasts while she was unable to user her abilities. Together, they found a village. Here she learned that she could leave the realm by climbing the Stormwind MountainChapter 583. Having arrived at the village together, the villagers thought she was Han Li's wife and provided a single bed for the two. Unfortunately, she had caught the eye of a village elder resulted in her being harassed by the village elder looking for a mateChapter 586. Without her cultivation, she was unable to defend against the advances of the elder. Thankfully, Han Li was presented and promptly defended her from her attacker. Mei Ning was dejected when she learned that Han Li intended to abandon her in the village and travel up the mountain alone. With her hopes of returning to the cultivation world disappearing, she negotiated with Han Li offering the ability to temporarily allow him to use his Spiritual Qi in exchange for finding her brother and taking all of them up the mountain. Han Li partially agreed with a condition that he would only spend at most 3 months searching for her brother. Unfortunately, due to her inability to use spiritual power, she transferred her Transient Spirit Qi through a mouth-to-mouth kissChapter 588. Mei Ning was distracted with a passionate kiss that she had forgotten to transfer the Qi. Using her Spiritual Qi - Han Li summoned his Weeping Soul Beast, a Gold Devouring Beetle, and a few treasures. Using the beetle he killed the village elder that had been harassing herChapter 589. Mei Ning set off with Han Li to search the Umbra Realm for her brother. During her travels she found a lead when she encountered a group of mortal from another village. She was saddened when she learned that her brother had died and been consumed by Umbra Beast recognizing the clothing on the remainsChapter 592. After mourning, she was resolved to leave the Umbra Realm as fast as possible. Escape to the Heavenly South Region While traveling with Han Li, Mei Ning was flabbergasted observing his Weeping Soul Beast consume Umbra Beasts effortlessly slaying and consuming beasts many times it size. She was surprised see it transform and carry her on its back. While climbing up the mountain, she encountered Wen Tianren who Han Li killedChapter 594. Mei Ning met lady Violet Spirit for the first time and was mesmerized by Lady Violet Spirit's beauty. Together they climbed to the peak of the Stormwind Mountain and escaped the Umbra Realm through a spiritual tearChapter 595 arriving at the calm Endless Seas near the Heavenly South Region. The trio were guided to the Heavenly South Region by Han Li. Mei Ning received a Jade slip that helped her learn how to speak the language and navigate the region. In a discussion regarding cultivation, she viewed her chances at reaching the Core Formation stage would be improved though pair cultivation with a Dao CompanionChapter 596-597. When Lady Violet Spirit suggested Han Li as a companion, Mei Ning was willing. Unfortunately, Han Li rejected the idea as he was dedicated to the pursuit of raising his Cultivation. However, he was open to the idea once he had formed his Nascent Soul but he was uncertain as to how long it would take. Faced with the gamble, Mei Ning hesitated because her life-span may run out before he could form his Nascent Soul. As a parting gift, she received a bottle of pills to assist her in cultivating. References Category:Characters Category:Foundation Establishment Category:Female